fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternia
Eternia '''is a large country located northwest of Caelum. Known for it's long history of brutal magic wars, holding some of Earth Land's best smith's and experts in magic and being a large contributor to the global trade community. Being led by both the Eternian Council and it's ruling King, Eternia has come back from both its devastating internal civil war to once more become a major player in global affairs. Geography Eternia is located to the northwest of Caelum, situated right around areas that is ripe with exotic fish hardly seen around countries like Fiore or Seven. Eternia was originally a collection of seven floating islands kept afloat thanks to the high concentration of Eternano collected in the core of each island. It is currently only a collection of five islands: the larger main island, a smaller secondary island and several broken pieces of it rest in the ocean while the remaining three float around them in the air in varying degrees of height. Each island is still relatively filled with lush green forests despite the ever increasing technological advancement the country is going through. While most residents of certain islands are more up to date, technology-wise, two of the islands remain barely phased by the countries technological growth, instead preferring to substitute magic for what others use lacrima and the such for. History Eternia was originally a small collection of floating islands each controlled by separate groups who while not hostile towards each other, held no love for the other. Beyond the mutually beneficial trading being done, the islands kept to themselves for nearly a century before the first of many conflicts would arise that would attempt to force the islands to come under one rule. One of these conflicts arose when several young adults, later known in Eternian history as the '''Eternal Bastards, all attempted to claim birth rights to one or more islands due in part to their self-proclaimed heritage. Forming together under a woman named ???, the young adults gathered together several small but powerful armies and attempted to takeover each island one by one. Gaining support from black market traders, outside forces were brought in to bolster their small army and the Bastards set their sights on the northwest island. Easily overwhelming what little defenses the island had, the Eternal Bastards conquest of Eternia had finally begun. Bastards War With the conquering of the northwest island and the attack on the eastern island, the Eternal Bastards were beginning to gain the attention of the remaining islands. In an effort to prevent the Bastards from gaining any more territory, the islands unified their forces to combat the Eternal Bastards growing army. Despite having a significantly larger force, Eternia's unified army was unused to working with each other and was initially unable to properly cooperate in spite of the encroaching army of the Eternal Bastards. Because of their unfamiliarity with each other, Eternia's army lost it's first initial battles to the Bastards army losing more ground. It wasn't until several generals from different parts of the army stepped into leadership roles and began taking command of the unified but disjointed army. By placing those with actual military experience instead of the inexperienced sons of families who contributed to the war effort, the army was able to begin repelling the Bastards armies. Despite this, the Bastards outside benefactors continued to supply the Bastards with more equipment and arms to even the playing field. Both sides appeared to be at a stale mate, with the Bastards having a slightly more advantageous lead. With the war already reaching it's third year, the rest of Eternia was beginning to suffer severely from the toll the war was taking on it. As luck would have it, the unified Eternia army would gain several victories as infighting among the Eternal Bastards would begin to reach a new height when two kill end up killing each other in a battle. 1st Ogre War Nearly 2 decades after it's internal war, Eternia made first contact with a race of creatures known as Ogres during one of their many scouting missions to the west of the mainland. Though the two races had a small scuffle upon first contact, they originally were cordial with each other. Not long after, an incident occurred that brought the two countries into conflict with each other. The ogres claimed the Eternians were stealing from them while the Eternians claimed the ogres were kidnapping and enslaving their people to work in their mines collecting raw eternano. Several peace negotiations were attempted but all were quickly derailed due to both sides disagreeing on who was truly at fault. Led by then king, ??? , Eternia fought back the Ogre invasion for what lasted nearly 5 years before the Ogres were dealt a massive blow in the death of their chosen chieftain. Without a rallying leader to hold the squabbling tribes together, the Ogres main offense slowly disintegrated before King ??? forced the Ogres to finally retreat back to their homelands. War of the Eternals Eternia was seemingly at peace for a rather extended period of time after it's battle against the ???. Led by Queen Melina, Eternia began to rebuild itself as life for its citizens began to take on some semblance of normalcy. The good times unfortunately didn't last long as the Queen became mysteriously ill though she continued her duties to the best of her ability. Despite the healers best attempts, Melina passed away in the middle of the night. With no clear successor in mind, the ruling council members were persuaded by Melina's Judges to appoint her son Demetri as her successor. Seeing Demetri as a suitable replacement for his mother, the council agreed and Demetri was named the new king. Demetri's tenure as king was uneventful for a time, something most saw as a good sign for one as inexperienced as him as it allowed him to grow into the role at a steady pace. For a time, Demetri reigned as a just king with the aid of his mother's Judges and Eternia's ruling council body for guidance. However, things began to slowly take a strange turn as Demetri's personality slowly changed from the eager to learn young man he once was into a defiant and arrogant ruler. Despite this, Demetri still managed to rule effectively by either having his Judges make the decisions or casually pass judgment. Because of this, Demetri no longer had as many as allies as he did when he first started. His erratic behavior escalated when it was brought to his attention that one of the neighboring islands was displeased with his actions and were apparently planning a rebellion. Sending two his Judges along with the Royal Guard, Demetri was furious to learn that the rebellion rumor was true and in a surprising fit of rage authorized the execution of the islands ruling body and cut the island off from the others. Things finally boiled over when Demetri's Judges persuaded him that all of the 5th islands inhabitants were conspiring to overthrow him and rule in his stead. Taking drastic action, Demetri ordered the annihilation of the 5th island, an order that not only displeased those around but also shocked them when the action was followed through with. This decision would begin to cause a split throughout Eternia: those displeased with the destruction of the 5th island and it's citizens and those who still sided with Demetri. Among those who largely disagreed with Demetri's actions were the majority of his own Royal Guards led by their captain, Ragnar Berstein and several of his officers and closets allies. With Ragnar and his followers declaring Demetri no longer fit to rule, Eternia was plunged into what became a 3 year long civil war that ravaged nearly every part of the country. Though many believed Demetri to merely have gone insane with power, it was discovered by Royal Guard member Dalton Han that Demetri was in fact being manipulated by his own Judges who were secretly plotting on taking over Eternia through with Demetri as their figurehead. 7th Ogre War Culture Government Eternia is ruled by it's elected King or Queen, the appointed Judges of Eternia and each islands appointed representative. Any and all decisions must be approved and voted on during an official meeting where the majority agree on the decision. The ruling king or queen cannot override any of the councils decision that will effect Eternia as a whole by themselves, a rule imposed by the council after previous rulers seemingly went behind the councils back for their own purposes. The Judges of Eternia serve several purposes within the political dealings of Eternia, serving as specialty advisors to not only the king but also to the council representatives, providing further advice and opinion from different points of view. The Judges also hold special offices, that automatically guarantees them not only a seat at council meetings but also the authority to call their own council meetings with each judge holding special titles such as Military Coordinator, Chief Communications Expert, etc. Military Trivia * Some of Eternia's history is inspired by the past history of the Seven Kingdoms in the series A Song of Ice and Fire'. ''Certain '''Marvel and Valiant comic events may be incorporated later on as well. Category:Locations Category:Country